


cats are proven cuter than dogs

by eternityun (lookingmirror)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Soft Kang Taehyun, they're so whipped for each other please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingmirror/pseuds/eternityun
Summary: beomgyu doesn't get jealous.(spoiler: he does)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	cats are proven cuter than dogs

Beomgyu isn’t jealous. He really isn’t. Jealousy is a foreign concept to him. The times he’d experience it can be counted on his ten fingers. He never gets jealous not because he’s used to getting what he wants, but because he understands the concept of sharing and giving. Not everything can be his, or his alone, and that’s fine.

So why does it irritates him so much seeing his boyfriend practically gluing himself to Hueningkai?

No, there’s no way he’s jealous. He knows Taehyun is very close to Hueningkai, and its common knowledge that the younger boy likes clinging to people he feels comfortable with. It’s fine, it’s chill, they’re just friends —

“Please stop glaring at your laptop and speak with me.”

Beomgyu narrows his eyes to the screen, fingers flying on the keyboard as he tries to focus on his essay. _Cats are proven to be cuter than dogs, birds are acceptable, but there has been a scientific study that cats are more loyal, understanding, lovable, and undeniably cute, especially with their large expressive eyes and endearing habits, pleasing voice, soft giggles, yes, cats…_

“Hyung, I know your essay is still due for next month. And your topic isn’t even about cats.”

Suddenly there’s a soft breathing next to him, and Beomgyu’s mind short circuits.

“So? Maybe I want to finish it early this time.”

Taehyun sighs. “That doesn’t sound like the Beomgyu hyung I know.”

“Hey, what do you mean — “ Beomgyu was promptly interrupted by a sudden weight on his lap, and arms snaking around his neck. One blink and he’s suddenly got himself a lapful of Taehyun, burrowing his face on his shoulder.

 _Oh my god._ He can’t function properly with this.

“Are you still sulking about earlier?” Taehyun asks, and here’s the thing, Beomgyu wants to say yes — will probably have answer yes if the question was asked before Taehyun started acting all cute on him. He’s so weak for him, and the brat is an expert with using it for his own advantages.

“I’m just friends with Kai,” he continues as if he hasn’t broken Beomgyu enough. “Don’t be upset anymore.”

“You don’t even act like that around me.” _Except now._ Maybe he’s a little bitter about it, but then who won’t be? His boyfriend hangs onto people’s arms any moment he can, but he rarely does it to his own lover. What is he supposed to think of it?

“Acting…clingy?” Taehyun raises his head to meet his eyes. “But you don’t like it.”

 _What?_ How can he not like it? Whoever put the idea in Taehyun’s head, Beomgyu guarantees their suffering.

“What do you mean? Of course not!”

Taehyun blinks before shaking his head. “I thought it might annoy you, you don’t seem the type to enjoy those stuff, that’s why I avoid being too touchy with you especially when we’re in public.”

Beomgyu purses his lips and brings his hands to Taehyun’s cheeks giving it a firm squish. “Don’t assume things about me like that! You know that you can always ask me first right? Besides, when did you even get the idea that I’m not fond of being touchy when I’m the one who always initiates it? If there’s anyone who doesn’t like it, then it will be you!”

The younger boy frowns. He pulls Beomgyu’s hands away from his face only to lace their fingers together. “Not true, I really enjoy holding hands.”

At this point, Taehyun’s already flush from face to neck, avoiding eye contact — and it’s doing something painful to Beomgyu’s chest. God, this should be illegal, it’s bad for his health.

“Then you should always hold my hands.”

Taehyun returns to his place on the crook of Beomgyu’s neck. “If you’re fine with it then…okay, I’ll be clingier with Beomgyu hyung starting now. Will that make you happy?”

Beomgyu giggles, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him closer. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be doing more drabbles soon,,,i need to fill the ao3 tags with soft taegyu and soft taehyun


End file.
